


Fall mood

by Unne



Series: Stetopher week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Stetopher Week 2018, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Stiles is a bit grumpy because of fall. Chris and Peter to the rescue.Text fic!





	Fall mood

**Author's Note:**

> Stetopher week 2018 - Day 1. Autumn/Fall  
> Many thanks to my beta Muykke

Chris/Peter:  
  
**To Peter** : Our baby moody again  
  
**To Chris** : Haven't I noticed? It's me he's been yelling at for an hour  
  
**To Chris** : Btw, did you happen to observe what an awful crime I committed this time? Did I eat the last nacho again?  
  
**To Peter** : No, I believe you scrolled past his favourite show on Netflix. Heartless bastard  
  
**To Chris** : How could I?!!?! Nothing can wash away my guilt!!!  
  
**To Chris** : Seriously though. What's wrong with him?  
  
**To Peter** : I suspect that his foul mood has a seasonal nature  
  
**To Chris** : Like fall mood? Omg. Cliche. *eyeroll*  
  
**To Peter** : Yes, Peter. Like fall mood. Some of us are not self-obsessed bastards and can actually be affected by the weather and lack of daylight. *eyerolls back*  
  
**To Chris** : Some of us are concerned that grumpy Stiles means less sex Stiles. We need to do smth about it, Chris! Like now  
  
**To Peter** : Agreed. Got some ideas  
  
**To Peter** : Admit though that some of us are actually concerned that grumpy Stiles means less cuddles Stiles  
  
**To Chris** : Over my dead body will I admit that  
  
**To Peter** : You are such a sap  
  
**To Chris** : Bite me  
  
**To Peter** : With pleasure. Your place or mine?

* * *

Stiles/Peter:  
  
**To Stiles** : Wanna come over tonight?  
  
**To Peter** : Nah  
  
**To Stiles** : :(  
  
**To Stiles** : May I come over then?  
  
**To Peter** : Nah  
  
**To Stiles** : Too bad, on my way already. Burger or pizza?  
  
**To Peter** : And I'm already powdering my bat with wolfsbane. Bring your ass here and you will know each other intimately.  
  
**To Stiles** : I got it, both. AND donuts.  
  
**To Peter** : You are the worst.  
  
**To Stiles** : Pumpkin flavoured donuts, little one.  
  
**To Peter** : ...  
  
**To Peter** : Fine. Come over. But no bad touching, Uncle Creeper.  
  
**To Stiles** : Scout's word!

* * *

Chris/Peter:  
  
**To Peter** : managed to get in?  
  
**To Chris** : yes, twice.  


* * *

Isaac/Scott (during pack meeting)  
  
**To Scott:** My eyes!!! My eyes!!!  
  
**To Isaac** : Yeah, the last thing I've EVER expected to see is Peter Hale KNITTING!!!  
  
**To Scott** : maybe it's a cursed scarf to strangle somebody with? *hopeful*  
  
**To Isaac** : nope, bro:( pretty sure it's a sweater. Fluffy-fluffy Stiles-size sweater  
  
**To Scott** : Ugh. Gonna spew  
  
**To Isaac** : hold it, buddy.  


* * *

Stiles/Chris  
  
**To Chris** : Thank you for the mittens. So soft, wow wow :))))  
  
**To Chris** : and matching with Peter's sweater, I can't even!!!!  
  
**To Chris** : Totally gonna thank you tonight:) Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions :))))))))))  
  
**To Stiles** : Everything for you babe, you're welcome. Though you must remember that we do it to please you, not to get some kind of reward  
  
**To Chris** : So you refuse to get your reward? ;)  
  
**To Stiles** : Hell, no!!!!  


* * *

Peter/Chris/Stiles (common chat)  
  
**Peter** : Just to let you know that I'm on my way. Don't you dare to start without me.  
  
**Stiles** : ooops...  
  
**Peter** : argh!!! that's the gratitude I get. And I spent half an hour to find a hot chocolate for you. Hrrr  
  
**Chris** : Don't growl, love. He begged so nicely...  
  
**Stiles** : Besides it's been only opening credits)) you missed nothing!  
  
**Stiles** : awww, hot chocolate. You spoil me, Wolfie.  
  
**Peter** : DON'T call me that! And pause the fucking episode. I'm at the door.  


* * *

Peter/Chris/Stiles (common chat) - later same night  
  
**Stiles** : at home safely. thank you so much, guys:)  
  
**Stiles** : though my jaw aches as fuck.  
  
**Peter** : so does my ass  
  
**Chris** : and my dick's sore  
  
**Stiles** : btw, I've noticed all "Make Stiles feel better about fall" tricks:) nicely played:) but you know what? brace yourselves  
  
**Peter** : I'm scared  
  
**Chris** : me too  
  
**Stiles** : WINTER IS COMING!  
  
**Chris** : fucking knew it!!!!!  
  
**Peter** : *facepalm*  
  
**Stiles** : love uuuuuuuu, guys


End file.
